


Chloe and Max FaceTime

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, CFNM, Cuckolding, F/M, Facials, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first completed commission and, judging by what the commissioner has been requesting, the first of several stories set in the Life is Strange universe. In this story, Max? calls Warren in the middle of class.</p>
<p>Commissioned by Ethanthomas123<br/>Commission size: 2000 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chloe and Max FaceTime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ethanthomas123](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ethanthomas123).



Warren Graham stretched his arms and flexed his fingers, trying to alleviate the ache in his wrist even the tiniest bit. The professor was really on fire this week, jumping from subject to subject and leaving him to struggle with his notes. Warren followed along well enough, but it was tiresome being a good student.

The plastic seat of his chair rumbled. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, his body tensing. His eyes scanned the room to see if anyone had noticed. The professor continued along and none of his peers stirred from classroom-induced lethargy.

His body began to ease back into a relaxed state when a second thunderous rumble rang out. He snatched his iPhone out of his pocket and clicked the screen on while he hid it from sight. On his lock screen there were two messages from a number he didn’t recognize.

_Hey, can you talk.  
It’s Max, heh. _

Warren’s eyes went wide as his head jerked back. Max… THAT Max was texting him?

_Uh, hi Max.  
Not right now, I am in class._

_Really? It is kinda important._

_Can it wait? I’ll be out in a half hour._

_Warren, I really need you right now._

His heart fluttered. She was being so insistent, so… assertive. Was this really happening?

_I am going to call. Please pick up._

She made good on her promise before he had even left his seat, the obnoxious ring tone advertising to the whole chamber that something monumental was about to occur. He left his belongings behind at his desk as he rushed out into the hallway. Warren thanked his lucky stars that the nearest bathroom was only a few paces away. He had a feeling that whatever she had to say was best heard somewhere (relatively) private. 

His pulse raced as suppressed thoughts and fancies came to the surface. Sudden, expressive contact like this could only mean a small number of things. Warren couldn’t enter the lavatory fast enough, running to the nearest open stall door. Only as he swung the door closed behind him did he realize that Max was attempting to initiate a FaceTime call. His legs went weak, causing him to nearly fall into the toilet. 

His shaky fingers somehow managed to steady enough to hit the accept button. His voice, however, squeaked out without a shred of dignity. “Alright, I’m here. What di-”

The moving image facing him was not the kind Maxine, but a sour faced woman with a mop of electric blue hair sprouting forth from an ever present beanie. His brow furrowed. Why was Chloe using Max's phone?

"Hey, Warren." She snorted. "Max has something she wants to show you." 

She was suckling some kind of sticky substance off her fingers with a far away look in her eyes. Whatever it was, it shone bright under the illumination of the phone and she was taking her time eating it up. The room around her seemed dark, making her rounded features pop in the frame. It certainly wasn’t vacant, though, as he could hear movement behind her.

“Who else is there with you, Chloe?”

“What are you, slow? I said Max wants to show you something.”

The image turned on its axis, revealing a mass at the bed. As if focused, it became clear that it was actually two people: one with dark skin, standing, and another on her knees before him. Warren's heart sunk as he recognized the brunette, giggling with the naked man's snake draped across her face. She shook her head under it, holding the base as she slapped herself with it. It hardened with each strike to her cheeks and forehead.

"Uh, yeah, slut. You are getting me hard quick after nuttin' on your girlfriend."

She purred. "Fuck yeah. My turn."

He grabbed her hair. "Do the honors then, bitch."

His voice came loud through Warren's speakers, subtly echoing off the walls of the stall. Warren blushed, feeling a prickling sensation roll over his skin. His stomach churned, but he couldn’t look away. 

Max aimed the man’s erection at her mouth and wrapped her lips around the crown. Her tongue curved around it, swirling in slow circles as she held his scrotum. She squeezed it, one ball at a time, and sucked his flesh. She made loud, breathy moans as she moved forward along his shaft slowly.

"Nuh uh, none of that shit. Give me that brain, dyke."

He gripped her hair tight as he thrust further into her mouth. She coughed in surprise, her body attempting to shrug him off. He held her fast, though, pushing deeper as she began to gag. The man stopped just a couple inches short of bottoming out inside her and pulled back to thrust again. With a chain of successive grunts, he pummeled her throat, holding the back of her head with both hands. Her eyes watered as she gurgled around his cock. 

Moaning, he fucked her faster and with a sharp exhale, he pushed through a barrier of saliva into her throat. Her eyes went wide, letting out a muffled cry. It was difficult to see as the room the lewd display was occurring in was quite dark, but Warren could swear he could see Max with an arm between her legs, moving. 

She...was enjoying this. She couldn't be oblivious of the fact that he was watching, even if it was Chloe who had texted him. Warren became hot, realizing Max wanted him to see her throated by this black man. Something about him was familiar, but Warren couldn't place it. His cock was far too distracting, plowing Max's mouth as her face turned deep shades of red and her eyes rolled back. 

Something hard pushed up against Warren's elbow, making him recoil. His arms flailed, attempting to swat away what had touched him. As it slowly dawned on him what had happened, he heard an unfamiliar sound by his ear. While he was aware that she was capable of a multitude of emotions, he had not heard Chloe laugh like that before. As he carefully brought the phone back down to his leg, he found her face in frame again, looking at him through lidded eyes.

"How about you..." She mimed an obscene gesture at him. "Get into the spirit of things."

Warren wanted to shake his head, to scold her, but he could feel himself sweat and his member strain against his pants. He was instantly aware of his bulge did, or rather did not, measure up to the man using Max's maw as his pipe cleaner.

"Come on. How often do you think your cock is going to enter Max's line of sight? Be a good boy and fish out that meat stick."

He felt so dizzy, his sweaty skin becoming itchy all over. Maybe letting a load off wasn’t a bad idea. Max did want him to see this. His heart pounded in his chest as he slowly unzipped his pants and pulled aside his boxers. His thin prick twitched under Chloe's widening eyes. As his hand closed around it, she stared at him unblinkingly. Her expression was unreadable until the corners of her mouth cracked into a smile.

"There you go." Chloe moved back out of frame, chuckling. “Let’s give you something entertaining to watch.”

Glistening streaks of drool ran down Max’s chin and neck, the collar of her shirt pulled down under her jiggly breasts. The man alternated between roughly slapping each side of her creamy white bosom and grabbing her hair, slamming her face into his pubis. Her labored gurgles were quickly morphing into staccato moans punctuated by wet gags. His cock shone, slick with newer layers of her spit, each time he surfaced from her orifice. Warren squeezed his shaft, rubbing himself from base to tip. The contact made his toes curl and his breath catch. He began to grind against his hand, watching the man hilt his black cock in his crush's inviting maw over and over...

The man thrust into her particularly hard, digging his nails into her breast flesh. "Uh, shit.” His lustful cry was loud enough for someone out in the hall to hear.

It made Warren shiver, making him aware of space surrounding him. He reflexively dialed down his phone’s volume. Something shifted in the stall beside him. His shaky hands nearly dropped his phone on the floor; his heart leaped up into his throat as he let out a startled cry. He looked towards the wall on his left. Beneath the barrier, he saw a pair of sneakers. How long had they been there?

“Turn it back up, fag,” the person the next stall over said. Their voice sounded distinctly feminine. 

“Uh, what?” He said, barely even able to hear himself. ...Did he see urinals when he entered the room?

“There is no point in trying to hide what you are doing. I bet the whole campus has heard this lewd shit by now.” He could hear some wet squelching noises coming from her stall. “So crank it back up and let me hear you jerk it like she told you to.”

Warren’s nostrils flared as he complied with the stranger’s command, loudly stroking his prick and smearing his leaking pre cum along his engorged shaft. He heard the woman steadily increase the intensity of her own masturbation, but soon what was happening on screen made him forget about her. The man was leaned over Max with her head pinned between his hairy thighs and smacking her ass. Each strike came down on her curves like a bony whip; even through her jeans, it made loud pops.

"Hey, ease up with the hitting, dickwad. She is not a fuckin’ pinata!" The picture zoomed in on Max’s face. “Are you ok?" 

The man groaned with apparent glee in his voice. "Of course she is, slut. Your girl loves this dick." 

Chloe cleared her throat, zooming back out. "I knew she would. You just need to play nice.”

He peered at the screen. "Hey, who's that?"

"Just some thirsty stalker,” she said quickly. “We are putting on a good little show for him, don’t you think?”

He chuckled, slowing his pace down to long, hard strokes. "Hey, small dick, how you like this?"

The phone turned back toward Chloe. "How about it, sweetie? You like?" She sucked on a finger, imitating the noises Max was making.

"I'd like to see more of Max and less of your face, whore!" He blushed harder as he realized he had blurted that out loud. There was an audible cough from the next stall over.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, really? I will make sure to remember that in the future."

The picture approached the two, naturally this time with the subtle tilting that accompanied walking. The man grabbed both sides of Max’s sweaty face and pounded her face with feral desire, breathless grunts signaling his boiling point.

“Ah, shit.”

He pulled out of her mouth, leaving her dazed and gasping. His hand steadied her head while his other squeezed out his monster load into her face. It blasted her cheeks and the bridge of her nose like a firehose, splashing into her hair and eyes. She recoiled mildly, but took the rest of it without complaint. As Warren watched her far away expression get caked in thick semen, he could feel his own scrotum tightening. 

“Now what do we say?” Chloe zoomed in on the brunette’s glazed face.

Max’s features vaguely curved into a smile, though her gaze remained distant. Her girlfriend laughed and entered the frame, smiling as she stuck her tongue out and raked the tip of it along her cheek.

“Say bye bye!” She grabbed Max’s hand and made her wave to the camera as she continued to sample the spilled cocktail.

The call closed out before he had time to fully _appreciate_ what he had just saw, leaving him to his own devices. Closing his eyes, he focused on the final image of the call. It didn’t take much stroking before his own load sprayed the walls of the stall and himself. He grunted as he emptied his balls all over the bathroom and he was vaguely aware of lewd vocalizations coming from the next stall over. Her moans slowly subsided to give way to a growing chuckle. He heard her lean against the stall wall and tap insistently, as if to make sure he was listening.

“Such a fucking fag cuck.”


End file.
